Sweet Revenge
by YoshiButtons369
Summary: The Williams sisters are back and they're in the U.S.A. They get news of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5 and await the chance to get revenge on Jin.
1. A Family Bond

**Chapter 1: A Family Bond **

"Come on, Nina! It's time to go. You've had way too much to drink. We have to work in the morning," said Anna, yanking her sister's arm.

"Naw, girl. Come on, the party just started. Oh, yeah," Nina yelled, dancing on the lighted floor. The club was packed with people and everyone was having a good time. Nina wasn't about to give that up just for work. The dee-jay switches songs. "Oooh! This is my song! I like the way yo' ass is vibratin'! Make that ass vibrate!"

I should've known I shouldn't have taken her out this late. She's gonna have a huge hangover.Anna couldn't just leave Nina for they only had brung one car. She waited for another hour and a half, for her sister and at 4:30, she was finally ready to leave.

"Okay, sis. I'm ready to go." Nina looked at Anna with a confused face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Anna. I guess I should've called it a night a while ago. Let's go home now."

"Finally! I'll drive because... well you know... one drink and you're out of it," said Anna, grabbing her car keys from her purse. The girls left the club and went home to get some sleep before work the next morning.

The next morning: (7:00)

Nina walks into the kitchen to find Anna sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, sis," said Anna, "I fixed you some breakfast. It's on the stove."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for not leaving when you wanted to. You were right. My head is throbbing and I wanna throw up."

"Hey, I know you like to get your club on so don't even worry about it. Just be careful next time." Anna paused for a few seconds. "I remember when you would never apologize to me and we would fight all the time over stupid shit. I'm so glad we got a second chance to be sisters."

"Yeah, maybe moving to Merrillville... well the U.S. did some good. If we would've stayed in Ireland, it might continue to remind you of the bad times."

"Well, I'll always remember those bad times because they hold our mother and father. At least some good things were there," Anna said.

"I guess..." Nina stormed off to the bathroom to vomit what she had in her system. After a little while, the girls got ready and left their apartment for work.

At the mall: (Food Court)

"Nina, I want you to go in the back and get some more chicken for the cook," said Mr. Jennings, Nina's boss.

"Sure, no problem," responded Nina, still feeling the effects of drinking.

A tall, blonde haired man came up to Nina. "Hey, Nina. I was wondering. Are you feeling okay," asked the handsome man.

"Yeah, Paul. I'm much better now that you're here. You always seem to brighten up my day."

"Glad I could help. Uhm, do you wanna go to the movies later on tonight? I hear Will's Smith's new film is a huge success."

"Sure, pick me up from this address at nine." Nina handed Paul a small sheet of paper.

"Ms. Williams! Mr. Phoenix! Get back to work," shouted Mr. Jennings. The employees quickly scrambled to finish their jobs.

At Rave:

"Thanks for shopping at Rave! We hope to see you again," said Anna, working the cash register at the store.

"So, Anna. How was the club last night," asked Janyne, one of Anna's co-workers.

"It was great! Nina, of course took advantage of the night, but it's all right. Have you talked to your boyfriend lately?"

"Nope. He's been busy helping out his sick grandmother. My man is so devoted to people. Plus, he knows what I like. That's a win win," said Janyne, giggling, "but... when are you gonna get a man, girl? Time's wastin'."

"I don't know. There really isn't that big of a choice here in Merrillville."

"Sure there is. You just don't where to look. During our break, I'll show you where."

"Well, okay," Anna said, "You better know what you're talking about."

Anna and Janyne continued to work, helping customers find what items they needed out of the store. Anna, putting her taste in fashion to use, loves the job she has. While working there, she managed to make a new best friend. Her and Janyne are very close and help eachother out.

Nina is in the back room, still gathering chicken for the cook. Nina has a huge infatuation on Paul and was excited when he asked her out, but Nina knows how to control herself (when she's not drunk, of course).

At 2:30:

Anna and Janyne walk into the Food Court. "This is where I'm supposed to meet a guy," asked Anna, confusedly, "I mean come on. What's the deal?"

"Simple Anna. Guys are always hungry and the Food Court is their heaven at the mall."

"I guess. Well, what do we do now? It's been a while since I've done this."

"What do you mean? Is there something you haven't told me yet," Janyne asked. Janyne always liked to know the scoop, especially if she thinks someone is trying to hide something.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just... when I was living in Ireland, all I would have to do is walk down the street and I would get noticed, but ever since Nina and I haved patched things up, that doesn't happen anymore."

"Really? Well... Oh my God! Anna, turn around!" Janyne turned Anna around in a rapid motion. She spun Anna in the direction of a studly man. "Go over there and talk to him. He's sexy. He's got a beard, muscles, and height. Go over there and put them "Anna moves" on him," said Janyne, sort of pushing her towards the man.

Anna, mesmerized by his good looks, puts her game face on and seductively walks over there to him. He was carrying a huge garbage bag. She approached him with her femininity.

"Hi there. Do you work here at the F.C.," asked Anna. It was a stupid question for the man had on a red shirt labeled "Merrillville Mall Food Court."

The man looked up at Anna and got lost in her beauty and seductive pose. "Yes, ma'am. I'm Mr. Pheonix. Paul Pheonix. May I help you?"

"It's not often you find a good-looking man with a job around here. I just came over to meet you."

"That's awfully nice. You're pretty hot yourself. Can I get your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Anna. So, I just moved here recently and don't really know anyone. Would you mind showing me around Merrillville? Wait, I'm sorry. You're probably busy with work and other stuff. I didn't mean to waste your time."

"It's no problem at all. I'd be honored to show you around," said Paul. "How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Around nine-ish?"

"That would be great! Here's my number. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure. Goodbye, pretty lady." Paul went back to work and Anna walked over to Janyne.

"So, spill! What did you say? What did he say?" asked Janyne, desperately eager to hear Anna's detailistic story.

"We're going out tomorrow night," said Anna, blushing. "I'm gonna talk to him tonight, because I don't want him coming over to pick me up 'cause the house is a complete mess."

"See, aren't you glad you listened to me?" said Janyne, one hand on her hip.

Anna smiled and the girls walked back to Rave.

At the Williams' home: (7:00)

Nina is sitting on her bed, reading a book called Milk in My Coffee. She is about to get ready to get dressed when Anna jumps on her bed.

"What's up, sis?" asked Anna, apparently happy.

"Nothing at all. Why are you so cheerful today? Did you get laid or something?" said Nina, turning over to face her younger sister.

"Guess what? I've got a date tomorrow with the most sexiest guy. We're going out to dinner and he's gonna show me around town."

"That's nice, girl. I have a date tonight. I'm going to the movies, though."

"Tonight?! I'm gonna help you get ready!"

Anna took Nina's hand and pulled her to her bedroom closet. She tossed outfits to the side rapidly.

"I guess you don't think none of these will work, uh?" asked Nina.

"Oh, we'll find something. God works miracles," Anna said, joking.

Anna, not satisfied with Nina's dark wardrobe, drags her into her own room and gives Nina a silk black shirt, a red mini skirt, red heels (stiletto of course), and accessories. Then, she pulled Nina into the bathroom to do makeup and finish making Nina look purely beautiful.

"I have to admit Anna, you sure know how to make a gal look good. Thanks for the hook up."

"Please. It was nothing. So, what time is your date arriving?"

"He should be here around nine. What time is it now?"

" It's 8:50. I hope he thinks you're hot."

Nina smiled and walked into the living room, her heels tapping on the hard bathroom floor. She was looking absolutely gorgeous. She had let her hair grow out some since the ordeal in Japan and she liked it here in the U.S. It was a chance for her and Anna to start fresh new lives as sisters. Although Nina really doesn't remember much about her parents, she's glad that she has Anna there for her.

"Nina, a black truck just pulled up! I think it's him," said Anna, excitedly. This was Nina's first date since they had been in the U.S.

"Anna, get away from that window before you scare the crap out of him," Nina said, pulling Anna into the kitchen to wait until the man rang the doorbell.

"Awww, you're no fun!"  
The doorbell rang. Nina patiently walked over to the door. She couldn't stop smiling. She opened the door. "Hey, Paul. Won't you come in?"

Paul smiled, gave Nina a warm hug, and walked into the house. "Wow, you sure know how to clean a house," he said, sarcastically, "How do you clean at work if you're house is like this?"

Nina blushed and giggled. What a flirt! "Let me introduce you to my younger sister, Anna."

Anna walks out from the kitchen. She stares at Paul with a bewildered gaze. "Paul Pheonix, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Wait, you two know eachother," asked Nina.

"Remember that date I told you I had tomorrow? Paul was my date."

"What the hell, Paul?" Nina said, angrily, "Why are you trying to date both of us?"

"To be honest I didn't think you two would find out. I didn't even know you were sisters," Paul explained.

"Well, that's too damn bad because you ain't gettin' none of this tonight," said Nina.

"And this body is no longer available tomorrow so get your lyin' ass out my door."

"But ladies, I'm sure we can work something out."

"Get the fuck out of my house. Goodbye, Paul," Nina said, pointing towards the door.

Paul walked out and drove off. The girls hugged eachother and apologized.

"We're not gonna let some anus face man get in between us, girl. We sisters! Can't nobody break that up," said Anna.

"You damn right! Help me get out these clothes. so I can get comfortable again," said Nina, already slipping down the mini skirt. "This is a lesson for him to learn. Thinking he can play to women like that."

"I hear you. Hey! Let's go out to eat tonight to get our minds off of him," suggested Anna.

Nina agreed. Her and Anna changed clothes and headed for Applebee's to satisfy their hunger.


	2. Let's Get Away

**Chapter 2: Let's Get Away**

A week later: (The Williams' home)

"After a while, this place gets to be dull. You know what I mean," said Nina, laying on the couch with her work uniform still on.

"Ain't it though. We've all ready hit all the clubs around here and practically saw everything else there is to see in this pathetic town," said Anna, combing her long blonde hair. "Why did we move here in the first place? We could've picked Chicago, Miami, New Orleans, New York, or L.A., but no we had to settle for Merrillville."

"It's not all that bad," said Janyne. She was sitting on the floor watching television. "I've lived here practically all my life, but there are still some stuff I haven't done yet."

"Like what?" the sisters said simultaneously.

"Well... uh... I don't know, but there has to be," replied Janyne, trying to redeem herself.

Anna went back into the bathroom to finish combing her hair. Now two years older, she still has the beauty she's been blessed with all of her life. She let her hair grow out like Nina did and always keeps it in a unique style every once in a while. Since moving to the U.S., she has bought different color clothing, but she still remains to be the "Scarlet Chick".

Nina turned over towards the T.V. "Janyne, what the fuck are you watching?"

"Classical music. Isn't it pretty? I love watching concerts on T.V. It relaxes me."

"Well, turn it down, please. That crap is giving me a headache."

Janyne looked astounded. "You don't like classical? Everyone in this town likes classical at least a little."

"So that's why this boring town is what is is... boring!"

Anna giggled in the bathroom.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to Miss Classical Hatin' Williams," asked Janyne. She seemed to be really offended with Nina's comment.

"It's R&B and Hip-Hop all the way, darling. Anna and I love it!"

Anna emerged from the bathroom. "Well, I have nothing against classical music. To be honest, I could listen to Schubert's symphonies all day. It makes me take my mind off of the harshness of life... well how life used to be."

"See Nina? It makes you feel peaceful, calm, relaxed; it's like_ healing_."

"Well, if I want _healing_, I'll go to a doctor thank you," said Nina, a smile planted on her face. The girls giggled and relaxed.

Janyne left to go home and the sisters were sitting on the couch watching "Finding Nemo."

Nina began to speak, "When you said you listened to classical to relieve you, was it because of me?"

Anna looked at Nina with a sympathetic face. This left Nina feeling guilty.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But that's in the past now. I'm glad it is and you know I am. I love being sisters and actually loving eachother. We don't have to hide behind our feelings and feel ashamed when something goes wrong. I like life now than what it was before," explained Anna. "Don't you?"

"Yes, but I still feel bad because of all the hurt and pain I caused you over the years. You'll never forget that and it might leave an emotional... uhm... scar."

Anna got up and hugged her older sister. "I'm okay. I love you, sis." Anna left the living room and got ready for bed.

"Aren't you gonna finish watching the movie?" asked Nina.

Anna yawned. "I'm sleepy. I'll finish tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby sis." Nina sighed a long, stressful sigh. She knew she was the reason for all the animosity and hurt in the family. She couldn't even remember her parents. All she had was a picture of them, in a rusty frame. It was the picture she used to hold every night when they lived in Ireland. It showed Richard, Moire, Anna, and herself next to the beach. This was the same picture Anna caught Nina looking at the night she was supposed to kill Kazuya. Of all the time she spent looking at it, she could not recollect anything about her deceased parents. They belonged only to the memory of Anna.

Nina got up and went into her room. She looked at the old photo. She looked at how happy everyone was, especially Anna. She had an idea on how to make Anna happy like those times. She would call Janyne tomorrow morning.

Sunday morning: (June 20th)

"Hello, Janyne?" said Nina, talking on the phone.

"Good morning, Nina," said Janyne, sounding sleepish. What's up?"

"I had this great idea last night and I just had to tell you. I couldn't wait! But you can't tell Anna. It's gonna be a surprise!"

"Oooh! I love surprises! Okay, spill!" said Janyne, overly excited.

"I was looking at a picture of our family from many years ago and we were all on the beach smiling and having a good time. I thought that... well... we could go to the beach. But not just any beach. We're going to Cali!"

"Are you serious? This is gonna be fun! When were you planning on going," asked Janyne. Her enthusiasm in the idea was remarkable.

"I haven't thought all of that through just yet. We're gonna tell Anna about it today so come on by later in the afternoon. This is gonna surprise her!"

"I know it will. See you then." Janyne hung up the phone.

Nina put the phone back on the hook and couldn't stop smiling. She felt so good to think about doing something nice for her little sister. It made her feel warm and complete, like she had a purpose in life. She went in the bathroom to get ready and decided to fix Anna a nice breakfast.

Sunday afternoon: (4:00)

"So, what's on the agenda for today, girls," asked Janyne, eating some barbecue flavored chips from the cabinet. "What kinda trouble are we getting into today?"

"Janyne, you're always trying to be bad. We know deep inside you're nothing but a good little angel." Anna smiled at both Nina and Janyne.

"You believe what you wanna believe, but only I know the truth. You may think I'm innocent, and I am at times, but there are times when I can be a totally different person."

"Sure, Janyne. Whatever you say," said Nina. The girls giggled and watched T.V. as Nina rapidly flipped through the channels.

Later on:

The girls were quietly watching a movie on Lifetime about an abusive relationship. Nina got up and handed a picture to Anna.

"Do you remember this picture, sis?" asked Nina.

"Of course. That was one of the good memories I have. We were so happy then- the four of us." Anna began smiling despite the harsh images on the television.

"Well," Nina began, "What if we could get back to the picture? How about a trip to the beach? But not just any beach. How about taking a trip to California? What do you say?"

Anna looked at Nina with a loving gaze. "Are you for real? You wanna go to California? I'm in if you're in. What about you Janyne? Wanna come with?" asked Anna.

"I'm already going. Nina and I were thinking about it this morning before you woke up. She called me and told me she had a terrific idea. And guess what? She thought of it all for you. She wanted to make you happy."

Nina looked over at Anna at the same time Anna looked at her. "Thanks Nina! I mean really! This is truly nice."

Nina looked at both girls. "Then it's settled! We're going to Cali! All of the guys, the sun, guys, fresh air... Oh, did I mention all of the guys with their gorgeuos bodies?" Nina quaked in excitement.

"You're so slow. Well, when should we go? We do have work you know." Anna couldn't believe what came out of her own mouth. She would never have put work before fun back in Ireland. "I mean I don't need to get fired. I need that money."

"We all do. But this is what we'll do." Janyne told them that they would each ask their boss for a week's vacation the end of July. "If not then, we could try and go next year of course."

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Jenning's will let me take a vacation during that time. The question is will y'all be able to," said Nina. She was glad she had a good relationship with her boss.

"I guess Ms. Parker won't mind if the both of us took the same vacation slot. Will she, Janyne?" asked Anna.

"She's cool. But she a real stickler about people not coming in for work. We can try."

"All right! Tomorrow we'll meet up at the food court and tell eachother the news." Nina was extremely happy when she took the picture back from Anna. She felt like no feeling before. She felt like a... sister. Anna and Nina hugged and she fell asleep on the couch with the girls.

After a few hours, Janyne left for home and the girls awaited for the next day.

Monday afternoon: (Food Court)

"So, what did your boss say, Nina?" asked Janyne.

"What I figured he would. He said I could go. And guess what." Nina paused for a second. "He fired Paul!"

"For real? Why?" Anna and Janyne asked.

"I told Mr. Jennings about what he did to me and Anna. He said he couldn't have us working together and since Paul was in the wrong, he's the one that got fired."

"Well that's what he gets for thinking he can _pimp_ two girls at once," said Anna.

"So what did your guys' boss say?"

"She told us that we were like the best employees she's ever seen. She told us that we could take the vacation if we put in ten extra hours before we leave for Cali," explained Janyne. "I'm gonna try to get them in as quickly as possible."

"Me too. I don't wanna have to worry about them right before we leave," added Anna.

Nina and Anna looked over as Paul walked past them. He had just returned his work uniform and was leaving the mall. He flipped them off and they returned the gesture.

"Motherfucker," Nina muttered.

Nina, Anna, and Janyne began eating the food they bought before they began talking. The conversation was more important than the food at the time. After they ate, they went back to their jobs to finish work.

At the Williams' house:

Nina came home before Anna because Anna had to close the shop. Nina walked into the house. She dropped her things on the floor and changed into some of her more comfortable clothes. /Much better./ Nina again took the picture off the shelf and looked at it. She wished she could remember her parents. She tried so hard, but nothing would come up. She envied Anna. Nina had no memory of anything before she was put into cryogenic sleep. All of her past comes from the eyes of her sister. /Where would I be without her/

Nina took the photo in her room and laid across the bed. She looked at the younger version of her, smiling back at it. A tear ran half way down her face. She's only felt love from one person. Anna. Nina really wanted a man to comfort her. She thought Paul would be that one. Thinking of Paul made her angry. She relaxed on the bed and went to sleep. By this time it was 10:30.

At 11:30:

"Nina, I'm home!" said Anna, walking through the front door. She laid her things next to Nina's. "Nina, where are you?"

Anna walked into Nina's bedroom to find her sleeping soundly. She decided not to bother her. Then she noticed the picture. Anna began to sob silently.

/She is so sweet! I really wish she could remember mom and dad. It's obvious she's trying so damn hard. I want to help her, but I've tried all I could./ Anna took the photo and placed it back on the shelf. She watched T.V. until around two in the morning, dozing off every now and then. She began to dream:

"_Come on, Nina! The water's fine!" Anna was splashing her dad in the water of the lake._

"_Yeah, sweetheart," began Richard, "Come join us. Look! Your mom is even enjoying the beach."_

_Nina looked over at her mother, Moire. Her pale skin glistening in the sun's ultraviolet rays. Nina clearly got her beauty from her mother._

_After getting out of the water, they took a family portrait. Everyone was smiling, even a little too much, but life for everyone was better. (At least then.)_

A little over a month went by with nothing of importance occuring. Nina, Anna, and Jayne were anxiously awaiting the coming of July 25, the day they leave for Long Beach, California.

Sunday, July 25: (At Janyne's home)

The Williams' sisters spent the night over Janyne's house since it was closer to the Gary/Chicago Airport. They didn't want to worry about rushing to catch their flight.

Janyne's boyfriend, Dominique, took them to the airport and saw them off as they headed to California.

Nina and Anna leaned over Janyne, looking out the window. "Man, Janyne! Look at this! You don't know what you're missing!" said Nina. Nina and Anna had flew on planes before, but Janyne's feet had never left the ground.

"That's okay. Do you wanna trade seats? I don't want to sit by the window."

"I'll trade with you, girl," said Anna, rearranging her self to exchange seats with Janyne.

After about an hour of flight, the passengers were served peanuts and soda. Many sleeping people began waking up to the sound of peanut bags popping and sizzling soda.

Nina opened her bag of peanuts and began chomping away like she never had eaten before.

"Damn, sis! The bag isn't going anywhere!" Anna started giggling.

"Whatever, big head," said Nina, paying Anna's comment not much attention. "So, what are we gonna do first when we get there?"

"Well, we should probably check into our hotel and chill for a while. I know we're gonna be tired from switching time zones," said Janyne.

"Oh, yeah. They are two hours behind Merrillville time. I remember coming from Ireland. We we so jet-lagged it took Nina and I almost a whole week to get used to it."

For the rest of the three and a half hour flight, the girls talked. They reacalled fond memories of when the sisters met Janyne at the mall. If it wasn't for Janyne, Anna wouldn't have even had a job. They were friends with Janyne from the start.


End file.
